Benutzer Diskussion:Schobert
icq: 400-797-338 schreibt mich an ^^ 14:03, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC)Lebt Jiraiya im Anime noch, weil er ja im Manga gg Pain stirbt. Gibts wirklich nur ca 40 Naruto Mangas? was denkt ihr, is des ende von naruto? (leider muss es ja auch mal n ende geben -.-). @paare xD: is shikamaru mit temari zamm, oda wird naruto mit sakura oda hinata zammkommen? was für fragen xD^^. antwortet mal xD icq: 400-797-338 schreibt mich an ^^ ---- Also es gibt ja auf dieser Wikia genügend Seiten, in denen über Jirayia diskutiert wird, vielleicht solltest du es ganz einfach mal hier probieren. Was deine anderen Fragen angeht: In Japan sind sie über den 40. Band schon hinaus. mfg Ninjason 21:18, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Die Umfrage sieht bescheiden aus, die solltest du nochmal überarbeiten --Th(ôô)mas 12:27, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- WIE MACH ICH NE TABELLE ????? --schobert 18:44, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert :Schau doch mal unter den ganzen Jutsus, oder der Episodenübersicht, dort werden auch Tabellen verwendet. Einfach mal im Quelltext schaun --Th(ôô)mas 18:50, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) is tobi etzt madara? --schobert 18:44, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert wegen was wollte Kimimaro Tayuya anschließend töten, falls er und sie den kampf gg gaara/temari gewonnen hätten? --schobert 19:42, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC)schobert gibts das buch schon die schriften des to online oder hasts selberScreamo-fan 19:21, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) achso un is wirklich ers bei der hälfte?Screamo-fan 19:38, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viele Fragen Ich versuch mal deine Fragen in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu beantworten: #Kimimaro wollte Tayuya töten da sie ihre Mission, Sasuke zu Orochimaru zu bringen, nicht rechtzeitig geschafft haben und Orochimaru einen neuen Körper nun hatte. Versagen wird halt nicht so gern gesehen. #Er lies sie vorerst am Leben da er glaubte sie könne zumindest die Konohaninjas Shikamaru und Naruto töten. #Zur der Jounin - Jonin Geschichte befragst du am besten Thoomas #Beim roten Balken müsste in blau normalerweise Spoiler anzeigen stehen. Klick drauf und der Spoiler müsste angezeigt werden. Wenn Spoiler anzeigen nicht steht, dann hat entweder dein Browser die Seite noch nicht komplett geladen, was heißt abwarten und Tee trinken. Oder es liegt am Browser selbst. Frag diesbezüglich sonst lieber noch mal TrunX. So ich hoffe alle Fragen wurden beantwortet.--Icis Leibgarde 14:42, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bist du mit dem Haupttor Artikel fertig, oder willst du noch daran arbeiten? Ninjason 20:28, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) um wen geht's denn? Ninjason 20:37, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) und es gibt noch jemanden, die so heißt? Ich weiß zwar nicht wen du meinst, aber du musst auf jeden Fall folgende Schritte tun: # - den ersten Artikel umbenennen von Suski auf (zum Beispiel) "Suski 1" # - einen neuen Artikel erstellen für "Suski 2" # - auf dem ursprünglichen Artikel "Suski" einen Link zu "Suski 1" und "Suski 2" setzen. aber am besten fragst du noch mal einen der Admins trunX, Th(ôô)mas, Revan55 oder Icis Leibgarde Hoffe das hat dir ein wenig weitergeholfen Ninjason 21:03, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wegen dem Spoiler bei Pain: Also entweder lädt die Seite unheimlich lange, da du den Spoiler sonst nicht ausklappen kannst weil die Seite immer voll geladen sein muss, oder versuch mal dein Chache zu leeren (Strg+F5). Wegen Jonin/Jounin: meinetwegen können wir es auf J-o-nin ändern, allerdings würde das schon ne Zeit dauern bis man echt alle J-ou-nins auf J-o-nins umgestellt hat, kannste gern machen wenn du Zeit und Lust hast ;D --Th(ôô)mas 19:00, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Schätze mal, dass du das hier wolltest? Größer geht das Bild leider nicht, weil du ein sehr kleines hochgeladen hast. Wenn es das ist, was du wolltest, einfach copy+paste auf deine Seite, wenn nicht, dann nicht Ninjason 21:41, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Bilderupload -> Hier --Th(ôô)mas 16:38, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habe gesehen, dass du auf deiner Seite herumgebastelt hast mit diesem Satz hier: Leider noch keiner.. Der wird nur angezeigt, wenn du die Spoilerfunktion selbst auch auf den Artikel setzt. Damit: . Dann kanst du den Satz ausklappen lassen. ---- schreibst du deinen Namen manuell, oder benutzt du diese '''~~~~? Ninjason 14:15, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC)